


Fireworks on Endor

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Planet Endor (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-RotJ, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: The tenth Galactic Freedom Day, celebrating the Battle of Endor, had promised to be a riotous occasion, and for Han and Leia, the celebration continues beyond the official celebration.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fireworks on Endor

The tenth Galactic Freedom Day, celebrating the Battle of Endor, had promised to be a riotous occasion, and it had not disappointed. Over the forest moon, fireworks flared in a rainbow of colors and a dozen different shapes. The children had been awed, watching with wide eyes and clapping along with the crowds of beings who’d all been welcomed with open arms by the Ewoks. Lando, who’d fired the shot destroying the second Death Star, and Luke, who’d taken down the Emperor, had been feted, with Lando giving an eloquent speech about heroism and Luke a much simpler one, urging peace and unity throughout the galaxy.

For once, they’d been able to take a minor role, being guests of honor but ones who could watch and enjoy rather than being the center of attention. No one seemed to notice when Han urged her to slip away from the evening’s more formal festivities, such as they were on Endor. They were organized by the New Republic anyway, not the Ewoks, who were all pushed to the fringes of the banquet and ball, all ill-suited to the location.

The Ewoks had slipped out early, too, lighting bonfires and playing music much more reminiscent of the night that the date commemorated. The couple lingered on the edge of the Ewok festivities for a while, reminiscing and feeling more connected to their own history than they had at the official event. Then, like on that night so long ago, they’d slipped away.

Bonfires still flickered in the distance, and the mellow music of the Ewoks echoed faintly through the trees as they made their way back to the treehouse that was serving as their housing for the duration of the celebrations. But for the first time all day, they were alone, so instead of going inside, Han pulled her into his arms, swaying faintly to the distant music, before kissing her slow and deep, just as he had that night so long ago. Her arms came up around his neck, brushing through the slightly-too-long hair at the nape of his neck. 

A shiver ran down his spine, and she broke the kiss to smile up at him. “Tonight, it feels….” She trailed off, looking up at him, then glancing out into the dark forest, before coming back to study his lips. Standing up on tip-toe, her lips found his again, trying to leverage herself closer. Even ten years in, their height could be a challenge, but as he so often did, he anticipated her desire and wrapped his arms around her, sliding down to cup her bottom and lift her up. Her skirts tangled around her legs, but a little help from the Force freed them to wrap around his hips. 

“You know I love it when you do that,” he growled into her ear, before trailing his tongue around the shell of her ear.

Support from her legs and a boost from the Force gave her both leverage and brought her closer to him, where they both wanted to be. He shuffled a few steps so she was backed against a tree, taking some of the pressure off both of them. When his lips found hers again, she moaned into him, tongue brushing against his lips. Her hips ground against his until he answers her moan with his own groan, thrusting up against her, driving her against the tree.

It most definitely was not a blaster in his pocket. The holster from  _ that _ dug into her thigh, as the bark dug into her back, reminding her where she was, what they were doing. Once, their first time here, when they were young and this was all new, she would have been too aware of her exposure, too self-conscious to even consider something like this. 

Now, she growled and dug her nails into Han’s shoulders, lips trailing up his neck along his racing pulse. Then one lacquered nail slipped down, dark across his white shirt, undoing fasteners and baring his chest. Then all of his skin was fair game for her fingers and lips and tongue, as his head fell back, giving her more access. 

Eventually, when he was growling at her tweaks to his nipples and grinding against the juncture of her legs, she snaked a hand between them, seeking the fastening on his trousers. His head snapped back up then, lips finding hers ferociously, as if he wanted to devour her, not just her moans. It also muffled his sigh as she freed him from the tight confines of his formalwear.

He exhibited less finesse in wedging a hand between them and ripping her lacy underwear right off. They tangled between them for a moment, as his fingers teased at her labia, then fell away, off the walkway, down into the dark forest. Neither so much as shrugged, too busy with their arousal. Knowing just how to touch her, she was ready for him in minutes as fingers circled her clit and delved into her, finding her more than ready. A shift of his hips as she guided him had his cock sliding between her folds, teasing her clit and lubricating him as they kissed. Breaking the kiss with a moan, she nipped at the lobe of his ear. 

“Now, Han.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, knew what they both wanted now was not slow and gentle. There was too much risk in that, here and now, anyway. Angling his hips, he thrust against her, head slipping inside her welcoming heat. 

But she wanted more, shifting her hips into him and suddenly he was nearly fully inside her. He groaned and dropped his forehead against the tree by her shoulder.

“Fuck, Leia.”

“Yes, please, Han.” Emphasizing her point, she clenched her internal muscles around him. At that, he had little choice—or desire—but to oblige, hips snapping into action at a relentless pace. 

Her breathing became a warbling pant, little puffs escaping against his neck as her nails clenched into his back. She rocked her hips in rhythm with his, meeting him thrust for thrust with a roll of her clit against his pubic bone. Her head fell back against the tree, cushioned by her braids, his tongue tracing her racing pulse. 

Overhead, she could see fireworks sparkling through the leafy canopy, as her own orgasm began sparking through her. Sensation crackled through her nerves, and she knew she was close, tightening her limbs around her husband. Tightening her internal muscles around him, knowing he’d realize how close she was.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, changing the angle of his thrust, and she couldn’t contain a gasp. “Right there!”

All it took was half a dozen more thrusts and she was coming undone, against a tree in the Endor forest, as fireworks flared above. As her husband growled and pinned her hard against the tree trunk, holding himself still as he found his own release. 

Heavily leaning against her, they both struggled for breath as he struggled to hold her up. It felt too soon that awareness of where they were returned, carried on the sound of Ewok songs. No words were exchanged as he pulled back, tucking himself back into his trousers with a grimace, and she stood, straightening her skirts and stretching her back.

His crooked grin flashed in the night, though, as he reached for her, pulling her close again as they made their way to the treehouse where they would be spending the night.

*   
  



End file.
